Sir Mix Alot Memories
by IamAgLeek
Summary: A song on the radio, brings back memories for Greg


**Sir Mix Alot Memories  
  
Another Greg Fic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or any of the CSI characters**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
It was a very slow night at the lab. The CSI's were all out on a case, and Greg had nothing to process.  
  
Maybe he shouldn't have drunk those 2 cups of coffee. He was going to go crazy if he didn't find something to do.  
  
He eyed his radio that was sitting up on the cabinet. He had left his CD's in the car, but maybe there was something to listen to on the radio.  
  
Turning from station to station, he was beginning to become frustrated. There was nothing on except traffic reports and weather.  
  
He was about to turn it off when "Baby Got Back" boomed through the speaker and he smiled.  
  
_**Oh my god Becky, look at her butt**_

_**It is so big **_

_**She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends **_

_**Who understands those rap guys **_

_**They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, ok?**_

_** I mean her butt It's just so big I can't believe it's so round **_

_**It's just out there I mean, it's gross **_

_**Look, she's just so black**_  
  
When he was younger, he used to spy on his sister and her friends all the time. One night she was having a sleepover, and he heard "Baby Got Back" booming through the walls.  
  
He took his video camera and stood outside her open door. He could see the girls lip syncing the lyrics. They were shaking their butts in front of the mirror.  
  
It took all his power to stay still and not bust in on them.  
  
He played the tape when his sister brought her newest boyfriend home.  
  
Let's just say the whole family had a big laugh that night  
  
_**I like big butts and I cannot lie**_

**_You other brothers can't deny _**

**_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waste _**

**_And a round thing in your face _**

**_You get sprung _**

**_Wanna pull up front _**

**_Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed _**

**_Deep in the jeans she's wearing_**

**_I'm hooked and I can't stop staring _**

**_Oh, baby I wanna get with ya _**

**_And take your picture _**

**_My homeboys tried to warn me_**

**_But with that butt you got _**

**_Me so horny _**

**_Ooh, rub all of that smooth skin _**

**_You say you wanna get in my Benz _**

**_Well use me, use me cuz you ain't that average groupy_**  
  
After he showed the tape, his sister chased him around the house. She trapped him in a corner and threatened his life if he didn't hand over the tape. He gave her an innocent smile and handed it over. She didn't know that he had made copies for future use.  
  
**_I've seen them dancin' _**

**_The hell with romancin' _**

**_She sweat, wet, got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette_**  
  
**_I'm tired of magazines_**

**_saying flat butt's the only thing _**

**_Take the average black man and ask him that _**

**_She gotta pack much back, so  
  
Fellas (yeah), fellas (yeah) _**

**_Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah) _**

**_Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt _**

**_Baby got back_**  
  
He started singing along with the song, smiling when he remembered how he had shown the tape at the last family reunion.  
  
**_Yeah baby _**

**_When it comes to females _**

**_Cosmo and got nothin to do with my selection _**

**_36-24-36 _**

**_Only if she's 5'3"_**  
  
He was really getting into the song, the lyrics coming back  
  
**_So your girlfriend rolls a Honda _**

**_Playin' workout tapes by Fonda_**

**_But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda_**

**_My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hon_**

**_You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt _**

**_Some brothers wanna play that hard role _**

**_and tell you that the butt need to go _**

**_So they toss it and leave it _**

**_And I pull up quick to retrieve it_**

**_So Cosmo says you're fat _**

**_Well I ain't down with that_**

**_Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin' _**

**_And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'_**  
  
His sister's husband laughed when he saw the tape. His sister didn't share the same expression. It didn't help that he had taken a picture of her face after he showed it. She had chased him down, just like old times.  
  
**_To the beanpole dames in the magazines _**

**_You ain't it Miss Thang _**

**_Give me a sista I can't resist her _**

**_Red beans and rice didn't miss her_**

**_Some knucklehead tried to dis _**

**_Cuz his girls were on my list _**

**_He had game but he chose to hit 'em_**

**_And pulled up quick to get with 'em _**

**_So ladies if the butt is round_**

**_And you wanna triple X throw down_**

**_Dial 1-900-mixalot and kick them nasty thoughts _**

**_Baby got back_**  
  
He heard someone clearing their throat behind him and turned around. His face flushed when he saw the CSI's standing there, laughing.  
  
"I was just..." He tried to explain  
  
"No, I don't want to know. Just process these, please," Grissom said, handing him some samples

Grissom gave him another look and left with Catherine, trailing behind him.  
  
"We need to put Greg on American Idol" He heard Warrick say  
  
"Yeah, he could give Sir Mix Alot a run for his money" Nick said and they all laughed.  
  
At least they didn't videotape him. He thought  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**A/N: Another humorous Greg fic  
  
Review, Review, Review please...  
  
A/N 2: From my other fic about phobias, the peanut butter phobia is real!**


End file.
